


Starting With A Mistake

by sidenwood467



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Fun, Mistakes, Second Chances, Sirius Black Being an Idiot, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidenwood467/pseuds/sidenwood467
Summary: A spell was cast, transferring the life of Harry's remaining family, into the life of the one man that loved and cared for him like a son.Yet, the spell went wrong.





	Starting With A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic. I wrote it with together with my friend Arya. Hope you like it!

A rainbow appeared on No. 4 Privet Drive. A beam of sunlight passed through the clouds, dissipating the morning mist, showing two corpses lying on the carefully trimmed flowerbed. 

Harry was sitting next to the corpses, idly picking a flower from the flower bed then tore it into pieces. The pieces scattered in the wind. It seemed like Harry was sitting in a sunlit medal. Ron hurried towards him, in his oversized washed out sweater of his brother’s. Compared with Harry, Ron looked like a giant yellow bird with red hair.

“I’d say, well-done mate,” Ron said, a big grin crossed his faces. His freckles looked unusually visible in the sunlight.

Harry noticed that he was looking for something. Seconds later managed to make out the bushy hair of Hermione Granger, right behind him. Hermione was holding two empty potions bottles. Her bushy hair looked almost blonde in the sunlight. 

“You guys finished? She said, with an airiness that reminded Harry of their first encounter on the Hogwarts express. “I waited for ages, so I came to check.”

“No.” Said Harry, popping open a butterbeer can, lifting it, he said: “Hagrid is nearly here.” Just then, the beefy ‘big boned’ half-giant came into view on Sirius’s flying motorcycle. “I brought you guys something…” Hagrid said, with a big beam on his face. “It might be a little squished.” It was a rock cake that looked like a bolder. 

The rock caked looked strange and quite tiny in Hagrid’s hand. Of course, the cake still looked hard enough to break Fang's teeth, but it seemed like it's been manipulated. Hermione let out an audible gasp. 

“Hagrid! You can’t be serious!” She said, aghast. Hagrid’s beard twitched.  

“O’course I am,” Hagrid said, almost offended. He took out a handkerchief the size of a small goat and blew his nose loudly. “Thee take cared of poor lit’l Harry for so long…. so long…” And wiped his eyes with the dirty handkerchief he has.  
“Bye Hagrid!” They all said, then watched as Hagrid climbed on his motorbike and flew off. Hermione kept bouncing up and down excitedly. Ron rolled his eyes at her. “Harry, you are the one to need to do the spell. The book said the person to add the final component needs to murder the last of their family members related by blood! Ron, oh stop chilling, give Harry the blood” As Ron passed a vile of Uncle Vernon’s blood to Harry, Hermione kept on talking. “The book says we will see a doorway after we eat the cake, all we need to do is to——“Find Sirius.” Harry finished for Hermione. The three grinned happily at each other for a second, before Hermione started fussing over the ingredients once more.

“Final check,” said Hermione, as she pulled out a list from her small purse. “Bellatrix’s wand… yes. The ring… yes. Unicorn’s horn…. yes. The family member’s blood… yes. We are good to go, Harry, do the spell.” 

The red-headed boy suddenly looked up from the book Hermione made his read. “Did any of you bring clothes?” This confused Harry and Hermione, they both stared at Ron. 

“Why on Sirius’ soul would we need clothes?” Harry scowled. He just wanted to see his godfather again. “Here it says….” Ron started to say. 

Hermione froze halfway through rechecking the ingredients for the 5th time. Harry looked up, “what?” He asked. Ron raised the book, “look, right here!” Hermione grabbed the book. 

“…that they will be reborn in their......birthday suit.” She read out loud. 

Hermione was stunned. “maybe… perhaps they made a printing mistake; this can’t be right.” She said.             

“But we don’t want to take any chances on that matter do we?” Harry said, “there are some clothes in the house, we can bring some along, in case…. we are reborn…. in our birthday suite…”

In a few minutes, they were all ready to go. Harry poured the blood on the cake, the wand of Bellatrix stuck out from the cake like a birthday candle. Harry raised his wand and whispered “unlustuatlet” under his breath. The world darkened around them. 

Suddenly, there was a powerful blast of light coming from the tip of the wand. The lighted slowly started to weave into a human figure. “This must be Sirius," Harry thought to himself.  
The dark human figure began to split into one, two, three, four, five, six...... The figures stood with a halo of blinding light around their outline, like a caterpillar in a pupa. 

“Mom? Dad? Sirius? Lupine.” Harry asked in disbelieve. There is absolutely no way this could be happening. 

“Percy! George!” Ron screamed in surprise. “No! No! No! This can’t be happening!” 

Hermione started to panic, “We must have done something wrong. There is supposed to be only one person being reborn.”  
Harry looked around desperately. The ring lied on the grass several feet to his right. It laid there, forgotten. 

“The ring! we forgot to add the Ring!” Harry shouted at the other two. Hermione stared at the forgotten ring, her face pale as a sheet of paper. 

But Ron was grinning “mate, this isn’t too bad, now we can get them all back.” Hermione turned to look at them both. Harry had an ominous feeling. 

“Hermione?” He asked. Hermione didn’t answer. “Hermione!” Harry said again. 

Hermione turned, “The blood of your family was to prevent our dead family members coming back, the unicorn horn which we also forgot to add is to prevent other people we care about from coming back. The feathers and blood Hagrid mixed into the cake was to prevent the death eaters and creatures who died coming back. The Ring…” She paused, “was supposed to prevent Voldemort from coming back. But we forgot to add it as an ingredient.”

“We defeated him once together; we can do it again.” Ron took a positive view of the thing, “come on, mates." 

Harry was tempted to let their family stay, but being a hero he always is, he forced himself doing what he believed is right: “But before we defeated him, think of the people he killed…”

“Harry is right, Ron” Hermione paused, “We should...... oh! it is too late!” She squeaked and pointed at the six figures.

The first body began to form; it was Lupine. “That’s not so bad,” thought Harry, “unless it’s in the wolf form.” His second guess was unluckily corrected, Lupine came charging at the three of them. 

“Whose idea was it to do it when there is a full moon?” groaned Hermione. 

Ron murmured by her side, "Yours…” He said. 

But Hermione did not hear him. She was too obsessed with drawing out her wand. “Don’t hurt him!” a random voice screamed, a voice Hermione did not recognize, but she did see a flash of red rushes past her. “DAD!” Harry screamed.

Harry stared at his dad. James’s wand was raised above his head; his glass was dusty. His characteristic hairstyle was still messy. But the kindly smile that was always on his face is gone. He stared at Harry, as if speechless, but it was not the speechless that occurs in a tearful reunion. James outrage was coming at Harry like a wave, choking him. “Harry Potter,” James said just Harry’s name, Harry felt like he was six, facing an Avery uncle, Vernon. Then, Harry’s heart sank into his feet. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore walked out from behind James. Harry saw the anger on his face, but surprise quickly overcame him. 

“Son, what are you wearing?” He asked Harry. Ron screamed in defiance, “The whole spell went wrong, You-Know-Who is coming back, and this was the only thing that went right! Birthday suit, I ask you…”  

Then Dumbledore looked down; his eyebrows disappeared into his hair as he saw he was in a Birthday suit as well. 

“On the bright side, we might see Voldemort in a Birthday Suit,” Ron Said without much enthusiasm.

James Potter quickly changed into the stag to avoid the embarrassment that was immediately forming around them;  
Then he noticed the werewolf about to attack his son and friends. The stag leaped from its spot and pounced at the huge wilding. Hermione, on the other hand, pulled out a beach towel from her tiny purse. 

“What else do you have in your tiny purse,” Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. Dumbledore seemed to be less mad at Harry after seeing what James just did. 

“You are an unregistered animagus?” He roared. If a stag could look guilty, this one did. In that split second of stillness the werewolf tackled him to the ground.

“Who is an animagus?” A new voice joined in. “Hey! I have my ear back.” the cheerful voice continued, “Where are my tongue toffees, eh? I always have some of them in my pocket. Speaking of pocket, where are my clothes” The red-head looked around and saw two wild animals fighting each other, Hermione in a beach towel, and Dumbledore glaring at Harry and his younger brother, and were dressed in the same manner he was in.

Harry observed as the whole crowd descends into chaos over their Birthday suits. Finally, everyone accepted the fact they will either be naked or in the Birthday costume. Hermione, on the other hand, was flipping through book after book furiously, trying to find how to repair the spell. Ron was gaping open-mouthed at Dumbledore wearing a Birthday Suit. It was too late when they realized the ring was started to smoke on the floor. “I hope it returns as a Horcrux, not the real person, at least that will make him weaker, having only one piece of the soul.” Said, Harry, as he started to pour water on the ring to quench the smoke.

But the ring kept smoking; the water did not help, if not made it worse. Later, sparks began to come out of the ring. Slowly, the ring began to rise into the sky, and it went higher and higher. Lily Potter and Sirius’s appearance from the light went unnoticed. Harry was preparing for the burn of his scar whenever the dark lord is near, but the pain never came. The ring started to shake, and the ring exploded. A baby fell slowly from the sky. The air seemed to create a cradle for him, and slowly the baby reached the ground in front of Dumbledore. “Everyone! Meet Tom Riddle.” He said as he picked the newborn boy up.  
Ron’s mouth opened even wider. The baby squeaked and kicked its tiny feet at Dumbledore. Dumbledore’s held it at arm's length so the baby can’t reach him. Harry stared at the baby as Hermione dropped the book she was holding next to the ring. Everyone looked at the baby. 

“That’s the Dark Lord?” Said a low voice from behind Harry. Harry turned and saw Severus Snape standing at the back of the crowd, wearing, like everyone else, a birthday suit. Ron’s jaw looked like it was about to fall off. 

“No, Severus. He is very different from the Dark Lord. He is a boy with infinite possibilities in front of him; he can be whoever he wants to be. A second chance was given, though Voldemort did not deserve it.” Said Dumbledore. 

“But Dumbledore, you always make that sort of honorable mistake. He will become—” Dumbledore smiled gently at Snape and Snape stopped mid-sentence. 

“In fact, Harry. I had never thought I would say this, but you must send us back. We do not need a second chance; we are not babies anymore. But I ask you to keep Tom.” He finished. “But, I can’t,” Harry said. “Harry Potter!” Snape and James yelled at the same time. James had turned back into a human, with a tied-up werewolf at his feet. “They are both right, Harry,” Lily said quickly, looking at the ground. “Not to mention the fact that You used dark magic,” Prompted Dumbledore.

“I CAN’T because the ring burned the book!” Everyone turned and saw what used to be book Hermione had dropped, turning into ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts, comments, critics or praises? Please let us know!


End file.
